For various reasons, it occasionally becomes necessary for modem twin-engine commercial jet transport airplanes to depend entirely on the thrust produced by one engine. Engine out operation most commonly results from damage to an engine occurring during flight. While modem airplane autopilots can effectively control an airplane with one engine out, speed control, particularly during coupled approaches with one engine out, often requires large amplitude responses from the operating engine to compensate for medium to heavy turbulence. The resulting variations in thrust produced by the single operating engine produce significant yaw moments that must be balanced by appropriate rudder deflections. While modem autopilot rudder command algorithms respond to yaw rate and heading changes, they do not respond to differential thrust or differential throttle position. As a result, rudder command changes do not occur rapidly enough to prevent unacceptable cross track error due to changes in differential thrust. The present invention is directed to providing a method and apparatus that overcomes this problem.